


Blind To Only So Much

by SapphireSmoke



Category: Leverage
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSmoke/pseuds/SapphireSmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker tries to teach Sophie how to pick a lock blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind To Only So Much

**Author's Note:**

> "Sensory Deprivation" for KinkBingo 2010  
> Beta: Supershineygirl on LJ

“Parker, I don’t know about this…” Sophie starts, voice wary as the thief slips a blindfold over her eyes, securing it tightly behind her head. She could feel Parker’s breath on her cheek pick up slightly from anticipation as she double knots it. Sophie swallows heavily, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden from the sexual energy that seems to be surrounding something that’s supposed to be so _innocent._

“You said you wanted to learn,” Parker explains in a way that would signify complete nonchalance about the whole matter if not for the fact that her hand lingered a bit too long on Sophie’s arm as she brought it back down. Sophie can also still hear her breathing; it’s not loud but with her sight stolen from her it’s a lot easier to pick up, and its obvious Parker has more than just a passing interest in blindfolding her.

Then again this is _Parker,_ and normal human reactions are not standard to her; she’s the kind of woman who would laugh when someone dies.

“I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“What are you afraid of? It’s just a lock.” The way Parker says it makes Sophie feel a bit stupid for even being hesitant in the first place and the grifter can feel a bit of an embarrassed flush color her cheeks. What _is_ she afraid of?

Then suddenly Sophie feels Parker grab her hand, making her jump a little at the unexpectedness of the action, and shove a lock and pick in it before closing it with her own. Parker’s hand stays closed around hers for a moment and Sophie swears she must have developed extra nerve endings in her fingertips because it makes the butterflies go haywire in the pit of her stomach.

This is what she’s afraid of, thank you. _This._ Parker has an odd way of making anyone feel uncomfortable, for a variety of reasons. Sophie’s half convinced this reason will land her in therapy.

When Parker finally releases of Sophie’s hand she dictates, “Go.” Sophie noticeably pauses, feeling the lock and pick in her hand and trying to figure out how in hell she’s going to do this without anymore instruction. She can almost _hear_ Parker’s eye roll and her impatience as she repeats, _“Go.”_

“How?” Sophie asks, switching the lock and pick between her hands before trying to feel around with it. But she can’t even get the pick _into_ the lock, making Parker let out a sigh of frustration before _pushing_ her lightly backwards.

Sophie lets out a surprised yelp as Parker tells her, “Sit down,” right before her butt lands on the couch. She could have done with way more warning then that. But she doesn’t have a moment to chide Parker for her lack of manners because she feels her next to her – and “next” is being generous; she’s practically half on top of her – as she takes Sophie’s hands in hers and guides them to where they need to be.

“You have to be gentle with it,” Parker tells her, her voice noticeably softer as she guides the pick into the lock. Sophie just nods, not trusting her voice once she feels Parker shift so she has one leg thrown over one of her thighs to face her more efficiently. There’s got to be some kind of law against this kind of closeness; Sophie swears they had a conversation about personal space not two days ago.

Parker seems unaware at the effect she’s having on Sophie though, except for once again, the telltale sound of her breathing. Sophie swears it’s louder than anything else in that moment, but tries to concentrate on what the thief is attempting to teach her. “You can’t force it,” Parker tells her quietly as she guides Sophie’s fingers to move the pick. “It’s just like picking it when you can see; most of it is about feeling when you’re getting closer. It’s not that hard…”

Sure, it probably wouldn’t be this hard if Sophie didn’t have a woman half on top of her while she’s doing it, no. But this is proving… rather distracting. All she can hear is Parker’s _breathing._ All she can feel is her hands on hers; her leg nestled between her thighs in a way Parker has _got_ to realize is inappropriate, right?

Sophie was going to remind Parker that personal space is not just an _idea_ , she swears she was, until she feels the lock click in her hand as it opens. She feels herself smile a little despite the uncomfortableness of the situation when she can hear the grin in Parker’s voice as she says, “See?”

“Yeah,” Sophie responds softly. But then the lock is snatched out of her hand and Parker’s completely off of her so suddenly that Sophie finds she misses the lack of contact.

She’s rather taken aback at the abruptness before she hears Parker tells her, “I’m going to get you another one so you can try by yourself.”

Sophie just nods and leans against the back of the couch, taking a much needed breath. It has to be the blindfold; that’s got to be what it is. Something about being blindfolded is sexy, right? She’s just having a situational reaction; it has nothing to do with Parker. It’s not the woman factor that’s making her uncomfortable though, it’s just that it’s… well it’s _Parker._ Parker looks to her as like an older sister, doesn’t she? It’s just a little awkward.

There’s silence for awhile in the living room though; a lot longer than it should take to get another lock. “Parker?” she asks as she sits up a little, but is only greeted with silence.

But then she can hear a little shifting nearby, almost like Parker was standing there, trying to be quiet as she does… something. What is she doing; just _looking_ at her? Far be it from Sophie to try to delve into the inner-workings of Parker’s mind, but this seems a little odd; even for her.

She’s about to say something again when suddenly there’s a body on top of her as she’s practically jumped on. Parker’s straddling her waist and pushing Sophie flat against the couch as her lips collide with hers in a whirlwind of passion and force. Sophie makes a surprised sound into her mouth; not knowing where this came from or even if this is real since the bizarre aspect of the situation is hard to miss.

She barely has time to even register what just happened before Parker’s lips are off of hers and the thief tells her quickly and a bit breathlessly in explanation, “I couldn’t help it!” Parker sounds like she’s afraid she’s going to get into trouble.

“Uh…” Sophie starts, her brain not being able to send anything competent to her vocal cords for a moment as she’s still in shock. “It’s… okay,” she tells her, a little breathless herself. She doesn’t know what else to say. What are you supposed to say after something like that?

“It is?” Parker asks, sounding a little surprised, yet relieved.

“No, I mean, yeah, it is, it was just… that was,” Sophie tries to say, but still can’t seem to figure out a way to make a full sentence. She pauses for a second before she finishes with, “unexpected.”

Understatement.

Sophie telling her it was okay though, seems to make Parker think it’s a green light for another round. She can hear the relieved smile in Parker’s voice as she lets out in a rush, “Okay, good,” before pressing her lips against Sophie’s again. The shock of this kiss is less than the first, but Sophie still tries to open her mouth to say something, _anything_ , but all it does is allow space for Parker’s tongue to slip against hers.

Sophie’s mildly horrified to hear herself let out an involuntary sound at the feeling that sounds dangerously close to a whimper, before her lips decide they have a mind of their own and kiss Parker back with just a little more passion. She can feel one of Parker’s hands coming up to cup the back of her neck to kiss her deeper, while Sophie’s own hand apparently decides it’s new home is on the thief’s thigh.

This can’t be good.

Sophie tries to gather every last bit of common sense she has as she dips her head down suddenly, breaking the kiss, her heart beating twice it’s normal rate. “Parker,” she tells her breathlessly, resting her forehead on the woman’s cheek as she tries to remember to _breathe._ “This… I mean we can’t…”

“I thought you liked it,” Parker says, sounding confused and a little hurt from Sophie pulling away. But she keeps her fingertips lightly on the back of her neck and stays where she is, letting the older woman rest against her as she tries to gather her thoughts. It’s another thing that’s messing with Sophie; Parker touching. Not just touching, but this is the closest Sophie’s sure Parker’s let anyone get to her in a long time.

“I… do,” Sophie admits a little reluctantly, because it’s not like the kiss was _horrible_ , but quickly rectifies that admission by finishing, “But that doesn’t mean we should…” she trails off and sighs, pursing her lips together as she leans back away from Parker. When she started her day, this was the last thing she expected to deal with.

Sophie brings her hand up behind her head to untie the blindfold but is quickly stopped by Parker grabbing her wrist, “Don’t!” she exclaims a little too quickly, like something bad will happen if she does.

Sophie pauses, growing suspicious. “Why…?” she asks slowly.

“You’ll get mad.”

“What? Parker, no, I’m not angry with you, okay?” Sophie tries to explain, a little flustered and embarrassed that they’re in this situation in the first place. “It was only a kiss; it’s not a big deal.” Hopefully.

“Not about the kiss,” Parker tells her. That makes Sophie furrow her eyebrows though and she goes to untie the blindfold again but Parker’s pulls her hand away. “Don’t.”

“What did you do?” Sophie asks warily, too worried by the prospect of whatever Parker may have thought was a good idea at the time to take her hand away from hers.

Parker shifts uncomfortably on her lap, reminding Sophie that she’s still on top of her as she replies guiltily, “Nothing.”

 _“Parker._ ”

“Nothing!”

“Then let me take the blindfold off.”

“No.”

“Parker, this is ridiculous, will you just let me…?!” Sophie starts to exclaim, annoyed, as she tries to get her hands out of Parker’s grip so she can untie the blindfold herself. But Parker won’t let go and their linked hands fly everywhere as Sophie tries to shake her loose, but she freezes instantly once she feels them brush against Parker’s bare skin; _on her chest._ Parker freezes too, her grip on Sophie’s hand tightening just a little bit as she holds her breath.

“Tell me you didn’t…” Sophie says slowly, her breathing picking up as she realizes, half in excitement and half in horror, that there is a very real possibility that Parker is half nude on top of her. Neither of them say anything for a moment as Sophie feels Parker loosen the grip on her hand, allowing her to move it very slowly, almost in fear as she tries to find out if what she thinks is happening is actually happening. Her fingertips lightly touch Parker’s rib and she sucks in a breath as she slowly drags them upwards.

When she feels the swell of the bottom of Parker’s breast though, however, she has a slight panic attack and yanks her hand away, exclaiming, “Parker! Put your shirt back on!”

“I saw it in a movie!” Parker defends quickly, then grabs Sophie’s hand again as she tries to go for her blindfold for the third time. “Don’t!”

“Parker!” Sophie says in mounting frustration, a little worried that she knows some of it is sexual. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I was trying to seduce you!” Parker tells her, which makes Sophie’s brain grind to a halt as she freezes. “Did I do it wrong?” She sounds genuinely worried that she made an error in her tactics.

“… _What?_ ” Sophie can’t make out any other words besides that at the moment.

“People like boobs,” Parker tries to explain, still holding onto Sophie’s hands as she presses them against the bottom of the couch, leaning forward a little as she does so. Sophie can feel Parker’s breath on her face. “Why don’t you like mine?”

“I… I never said I didn’t like them, Parker,” Sophie tries, attempting to avoid giving the woman body issues. “But we—”

“Then why won’t you kiss me? You liked that, too, didn’t you?”

“That’s not the point. We—”

“I don’t understand, Sophie!” Parker exclaims, getting frustrated herself with the way this is turning out. “If you like it, then I don’t understand!”

“I don’t bloody know, okay?!” Sophie exclaims loudly, her chest heaving from irritation at not being able to come up with a suitable answer, as well as trying to fight off the erotic feeling of Parker half naked on top of her, pinning her down as she’s blindfolded. This is beginning to become much more than she can handle. “I don’t understand why you want to have _sex_ with me!” Because that’s what seduction is all about, right? Even Parker should understand that.

“Because you’re Sophie!” Parker exclaims, like it should be obvious. Sophie just gapes at her, not understanding what the _hell_ that’s supposed to mean. Parker lets out a breath and there’s a moment of silence between them as Sophie feel’s Parker’s thumb lightly brush the inside of her wrist. She sounds almost defeated, or exhausted, as she tries to explain softly, “Because you’re Sophie. You’re beautiful; you’re… Sophie.” The last part comes out in almost a self-conscious whisper, like she’s suddenly realizing that maybe she shouldn’t say things like that.

Sophie doesn’t know what to say to that, but she’s pretty sure that was the sweetest thing Parker is capable of saying to her. She gets a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it isn’t unpleasant; almost filling in a way. A small smile curves at the corners of her lips as she feels a lot of her frustration melt away.

“Let me take off my blindfold, Parker,” Sophie prods gently. “I want to look at you.”

Parker shakes her head so violently it shakes Sophie underneath her a little, “No.”

“Parker, please?”

“Do you think I’m pretty too?” Parker asks suddenly, like she doesn’t know for sure if she even wants to know the answer to that.

Sophie gives her a patient smile. “You’re beautiful, Parker,” she tells her honestly. Because she is; there’s no point denying that. Besides, an insecure Parker tugs on her heart strings in a way that can’t be helped. It brings out the nurturing side of the grifter.

Parker shifts uncomfortably again in her lap before she lets go of Sophie’s wrists, but only to fold her arms into herself. “How do you know? You can’t see me.”

Sophie chuckles softly, and even though Parker let go of her wrists, doesn’t move to take the blindfold off this time, just so she can prove a point. “Parker, I’ve seen you almost every day for two years.”

“So?”

“So I don’t need to see right now to know what you look like.” Parker sounds like she’s about to protest again so Sophie interrupts her with, “Take one of my hands.”

“What?”

“Come on,” Sophie prods, trying to feel around for her blindly. It takes a moment, but finally Parker takes Sophie’s hand in hers. “Okay, now put my hand on your neck.”

“Why?” Parker asks, sounding confused and a little defensive.

“Just humor me, alright?”

Sophie’s pretty sure Parker just defiantly rolled her eyes at her, but relents and brings Sophie’s hand up to rest on the side of her neck. Sophie bites her bottom lip a little in concentration as she tries to picture in her memory what she’s looking for. It’s not long before her fingers slide over the slight bit of raised skin right below the thief’s ear. “This,” she tells her as she strokes the scar lightly, “is from that nail in the air vent last year.”

“How did you know it was there? You’re blind,” Parker asks, confused.

“Like I told you; I’ve seen you a lot in the last few years,” Sophie tells her patiently. She feels Parker untangle her arms from herself and rests her hand lightly on her thigh; leaning in just slightly.

“So you know my scars?” Parker asks softly.

“Not all of them… but I’ve noticed some, yes,” Sophie answers her. Parker’s silent for a moment; still, as Sophie continues to absentmindedly trace the scar behind her ear.

“Do you want to know another one?” Parker asks her softly.

Sophie’s sure that could be walking dangerous territory, but Parker doesn’t share very often, and especially anything about herself. So she nods slowly and replies, “Sure, if you’d like me to.”

Parker seems to have a moment’s hesitation, but eventually she wraps her fingers a little firmer around Sophie’s hand before guiding it downwards. Sophie waits silently, mildly aware that she’s holding her breath until her fingertips connect with a very raised, jagged scar somewhere on the right side of her chest, over her ribcage. She lets out the breath she’s been holding in a rush, concern coloring her voice, “What is that _from?_ ”

“I got stabbed.”

 _“When?_ ”

“A long time ago.”

“God…” Sophie whispers in horror as she feels how big it is; it must have been really deep. She chews on her bottom lip in worry as she continues tracing it softly.

“I’m okay, Sophie,” Parker tells her, picking up on her concern.

“I know. I know, just…” Sophie starts, then purses her lips together. “I can’t imagine how painful that was for you,” she finishes finally.

Parker shrugs. “It wasn’t that bad.” Sophie lets out a little scoff in disbelief and Parker continues, “No, really. After awhile the pain just goes away. Then you get sort of loopy; like you’re on drugs, only not cause drugs are bad.”

Sophie doesn’t say anything and Parker let’s go of her hand. The brunette places her palm flat against the scar; feeling it in its entirety, and she can hear Parker inhale sharply at her touch. Sophie bites the inside of her lip as she realizes the tips of her fingers are on Parker’s breast, but doesn’t move her hand; she’s frozen.

“Sophie?” Parker whispers finally.

“…Yeah?” Sophie asks, her voice coming out more unsure than she meant it to.

“I like it when you touch me.”

Sophie can feel her heart start to beat a little faster. She feels like she’s in a bit of a daze as she lets her hand slide upwards a little, letting her fingertips brush right underneath Parker’s nipple. The thief makes a little sound as she leans forward, trying to encourage Sophie to do it more. The grifter can feel Parker’s hair on her shoulders and heavy breathing on her face, and she knows they’re probably not more than half an inch apart now. Her brain is screaming for her to just stop; to quit trying to push the line, but every inch of her body is pleading with her that she ignores that the line even exists.

“Sophie?” Parker asks again, her voice pleading yet barely audible as she gently leans her forehead against Sophie’s, her hand on Sophie’s thigh tightening its grip.

“Don’t say anything,” Sophie tells her, her voice foreign to her own ears. It’s heavier; more desperate as she struggles with the courage to continue and the sanity to make it stop, and cracks a bit under the desire her body is consumed with. If Parker talks, she might remember why she shouldn’t be doing this right now.

“Okay,” Parker breathes, fully willing to let Sophie take the lead on whatever was about to happen. Time seems to slow to a crawl as Sophie’s fingertips make the hesitant journey upwards. Parker’s body is burning to the touch and the softness makes it feel almost like silk. When they finally brush over Parker’s strained nipples, the thief gasps softly, the hand that was on Sophie’s thigh fly to below her rib cage, squeezing a little as her hips grind into her hard, once, involuntarily. The movement makes them get impossibly closer, and Sophie can feel Parker’s lips ghosting across hers; her labored breathing making the grifter’s mouth dry a little in nervousness.

It feels like they’re frozen in that position forever until Sophie’s hand suddenly cups the fullness of Parker’s breast, pinching her nipple lightly between her thumb and forefinger. Parker moans instantly; softly, the encouragement dancing across Sophie’s lips and making a shiver run through her entire body. “Sophie…” she whispers softly, and the brunette can feel her name being said by her as Parker’s lips tease her own. But Parker doesn’t make the last, minimal move to kiss her; she’s waiting for Sophie to do that.

“I want to fuck you, Parker,” Sophie says breathlessly; the immediate and surprising thought falling from her lips without any warning. She can hear the shock in her own voice and her face flushes a bit at the admission and the reaction it gets from Parker as the woman grinds a little harder on top of her; her fingers still digging into Sophie’s flesh through her shirt.

“I want to kiss you,” Parker tells her, her voice so low that if they weren’t as close as they are then Sophie is sure she wouldn’t be able to hear it. She can practically hear Parker’s own heart thumping wildly in time with her own, her breathing becoming more shallow as she finishes very purposely, “ _everywhere…_ ”

Sophie’s sure she stopped breathing for a second there, until she made a small sound in the back of her throat that vocalized her need. Parker’s hand starts to move, sliding up under her shirt to rest on her stomach for a moment as she tells her breathlessly, “You look like you taste like coffee and cinnamon…”

Sophie’s not sure her vocal cords even work anymore, but then Parker licks her lips a little; maybe in anticipation of tasting or maybe in nervousness; they’re so close that her tongue ends up teasing Sophie’s sensitive flesh. Sophie lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding just as Parker realizes what she did. It’s only a second, but it feels like forever before she lets her tongue lightly explore the slight indent in Sophie’s lower lip. It’s no more than a hesitant flick, but it’s returned by one from Sophie automatically.

There’s only a few seconds hesitation between both women before they both move to close the small distance between them; lips colliding with purpose and passion from the anticipation that was swallowing them whole. Sophie lightly drags her nails up Parker’s torso with her other hand before sliding that arm around the thief and pulling her flush against her. Parker moans into her mouth, tongue dueling for dominance before her own hand is desperately trying to push Sophie’s shirt upwards as she holds the thin material in her fist.

The way Parker kisses is very much like her; unrestrained, unpredictable, and completely without any rules. She bites on Sophie’s lower lip softly and then gasps into her mouth as Sophie’s fingertips continue to roll her hardened nipple between them. Sophie has the brief thought that she wishes she could _see_ , but realizes there’s something oddly erotic about not being able to. She has to focus more on touch; on hearing what each touch from her does to Parker, and it lets her get to know her body in a more intimate way.

“Damnit,” Parker swears breathlessly in frustration against her lips, tugging on the material of Sophie’s shirt. It didn’t seem to be cooperating in being shed from Sophie’s body with the position they’re in; bodies tightly pressed together. “Make this go away; I want you naked,” she tells her, desperation tinting her voice.

Sophie pushes Parker gently off her, but not before making a point to tug on the belt loop of Parker’s jeans to make her own point. Parker understands and gets off of her quickly, and Sophie swears she’s never taken off her clothing so fast in her life. She kicks her skirt and panties halfway across the room after she’s rid of her shirt and bra, but when she goes to untie the blindfold Parker is on top of her again; skin against skin; demanding softly, “Not yet.”

Sophie’s moan of feeling Parker completely against her is cut off by the thief’s lips pressing against her own, and Sophie relinquishes power to her; keeping the blindfold on. Parker only stays at her lips for a moment before she nudges Sophie’s legs apart as she starts to slide down her body. Sophie bites her bottom lip hard and whimpers as she feels Parker’s lips kiss every bit of exposed flesh that she can reach. Her lips feel like feathers; tickling, sensual, and soft before she nibbles at the softness of Sophie’s belly once she situates herself on her knees in front of her.

Sophie can feel Parker’s nails lightly trial up the inside of her thighs; making her shiver with anticipation as she spreads her legs wider for her, holding a breath as Parker’s lips kiss her skin; once, twice, then higher until she lightly bites down on the junction where Sophie’s hip and thigh meet. The brunette gasps, her hips lurching forward a bit in desperation. “Parker…” she begs softly, needing to feel her tongue explore the most intimate part of her body.

Sophie can feel Parker breathe on her clit and it makes her whimper as her hand desperately reaches out for any part of Parker she can touch. Her hand finds the one that’s resting on her thigh and she laces their fingers together as she lays her head against the back of the couch, trying to have some sense of control as Parker noticeably teases her.

She cries out softly once she feels Parker’s fingertips ghost against her clit; which at this point is screaming to have more than just a passing glance. “Parker _please_ ,” she stresses, her voice strained.

“I’m memorizing,” Parker tells her simply, but softly as her fingertips continue to barely graze every inch of her that’s overflowing with desire.

“I’ll give you all the time in the world to memorize later,” Sophie tells her, her voice coming out in a rush from her desperation.

That makes Parker pause; her fingertips stilling for a moment. “Really?”

Sophie’s silent for a moment, realizing that saying that is promising something she wasn’t sure that she was going to want. But maybe it’s just the way Parker is; that she finds that every inch of Sophie is worth _memorizing_ , that makes Sophie tell her honestly, “Yes.”

Sophie doesn’t have to see Parker to know she just smiled; she can feel it in the way she’s touching her now and the energy that surrounds her before she starts kissing up Sophie’s thigh again. Sophie lets out a breath, maybe in relief that the teasing is about to end, but it’s quickly morphed into a low, guttural moan as Parker’s lips wrap around her clit, sending a shockwaves of sensations through every inch of her being before speed-lining back to her core. Her back arches off the couch to press her hips further into the thief’s face as her tongue explores every inch of her hot center in a way that has Sophie panting breathlessly after only a short time.

Parker’s _had_ to have done this before.

She doesn’t have very long to dwell on that thought though before Parker takes her clit between her teeth gently and vibrates it with her mouth. Sophie cries out loudly and grabs at the seat of the couch as she lifts one leg up; needing to give Parker more room to continue the _amazing_ things she can do with her mouth. She presses her hips harder into Parker’s face as she alternates between this flicking, sucking, vibrating motion that just has Sophie’s head _spinning_ within moments.

Sophie’s starting to feel the steady pressure of her orgasm build in the pit of her stomach, until Parker slides two fingers deep inside of her, pressing against her g-spot and that was it; she was _screaming._ “Oh God!” Sophie cries, before clenching her teeth at the feel of everything else in her tightening to the point of becoming unbearable. When she releases, it’s like an explosion that makes her soak the seat of the couch and has her feeling infinite. She swears she’s on another plane of existence for a second before the pressure starts building again at an alarming rate; Parker not stopping.

“Parker!” Sophie screams, half in encouragement and half in pleading to stop. Her knuckles are turning white from the grip she has on the upholstery as the blonde’s fingers guide the pleasure to a whole new level entirely inside of her. “Oh fuck,” she swears breathlessly at the surprise that she’s going to come again in such a short time. Her mouth opens in a silent exclamation as every muscle in her body tenses as her body raises slightly from the couch, Parker keeping steady but unmoving pressure on her g spot to hold her in that area between for as long as she can. Sophie wishes she could beg for her to just let her have her release, but finds she doesn’t need to once Parker puts pressure on her clit.

Sophie swears that orgasm knocked her out of her own _body._

She’s only vaguely aware that she’s even awake as she lies back on the couch; a sweaty, satisfied mess of sensations. She knows she’s breathing, so that’s a start. Then she hears a little giggle from Parker, who’s probably looking at her during her _holy-shit-what-was-THAT_ afterglow; she’s got to be a sight. “Are you okay?” she asks, amused.

Sophie waves her hand a bit absentmindedly; it’s the best she can manage at this point.

Parker crawls up on the couch to sit half on top of her, her leg between her thighs, and Sophie tries like hell to get her hand to move and _cooperate_ so she can touch her. As she lightly brushes the skin on Parker’s back, the blonde unties the blindfold that’s covering her eyes, letting her become aware of the visual world. But one look and Sophie closes her eyes again, groaning a bit, “Too bright.”

“Want me to put it back on?” Parker offers.

Sophie shakes her head. “No. I want to see you. Just… give me a minute.” Parker nods a little before slipping one arm around her torso and laying her head on Sophie’s shoulder before leaning in to kiss her neck softly. “Mmm…” Sophie purrs softly at the gentle kisses; still surprised that Parker has it in her to be delicate. She opens her eyes a little, trying to adjust to the brightness as she lets her fingertips trace Parker’s spine. It takes a moment, but finally she’s able to see without squinting, and she takes that moment to look at Parker; really _look_ at her. She swears the breath catches in her throat.

“What?” Parker asks, noticing the hitch in Sophie’s breathing. She lifts her head up to look at her.

Sophie can feel the small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she looks over the woman on top of her. She slides her hand up to cup her cheek, and to make Parker look her in the eye when she tells her, “You’re _breathtaking_ , Parker.”

Parker seems a little taken aback by that, and then a little uncomfortable as the shy, vulnerable part that she rarely lets anyone see comes to the surface and she averts her gaze from her. “You’re prettier,” she says with a shrug, avoiding.

“If you say so,” Sophie tells her softly with a knowing smile; not wanting to push Parker too far into the realm of uneasiness at being complimented.

“I do say so.”

Sophie chuckles softly before taking Parker’s chin in her hand and pulling her in to kiss her. The thief’s eyes flutter closed at the soft caress of Sophie’s lips against hers, but it doesn’t last long before Sophie whispers as her hands explore every dip and curve of the thin figure next to her, “Get on top of me…” She opens her eyes and see’s Parker looking back at her and kisses her lightly before explaining, “I want to make you feel good.”

“I already feel good,” Parker tells her softly.

Sophie smirks a little and takes her hand in hers, guiding Parker to straddle her waist. “Then I want to make you feel better,” she breathes against her lips before kissing her; tongue claiming what she knows is hers, if only in this moment. Parker kisses her back hesitantly, as if she’s suddenly grown shy now that Sophie can see her, but it passes quickly and she slides her hands on the back of the couch on either side of Sophie’s head as she arches herself into her. One of Sophie’s hands is trapped behind her head as Parker holds onto it, but the other slides up the blonde’s torso, nails scratching enough to make her emit a moan of contentment against her lips.

Sophie sits up a little as she kisses her, forcing Parker to move with her. Parker lets go of the hand she’s holding to wrap her arms around Sophie’s neck, since she can’t reach the back of the couch anymore, and Sophie’s lips fall to her neck; kissing and sucking on her pulse point. Parker lets out a breathy sigh until Sophie’s hands run flat up her back, pressing her impossibly closer to her as she sucks a little harder at the sensitive skin near her throat; making that sigh become a gasp almost immediately. Parker’s grip tightens on the grifter beneath her as Sophie kisses up her neck before turning her face to crush her lips back to Parker’s; this time less experimental and much more passionate as her hands fall from her back to her ass as she grinds the thief against her.

Parker’s breathing is beginning to become as labored as Sophie’s and she runs her fingers through Sophie’s dark hair, leaning up and forwards enough to force the brunette to lay against the back of the couch again as she continues to kiss her with reckless abandon. Her hands start touching every inch of Sophie that she can reach, until Sophie grasps both of her hands in hers and pulls them back behind Parker’s body; pinning them there. “No,” she whispers against her lips once Parker makes a grumpy sound of protest. “It’s my turn to touch you.”

“But—”

Sophie cuts her protests off quickly with a kiss and then says, “Shh; no buts’. Let me do this.” It takes a moment, but finally Parker nods so Sophie releases her hands. “Close your eyes and stay just like that,” Sophie whispers to her. Parker looks her in the eyes for a moment before closing her own, making Sophie smile a little as she takes a moment to appreciate the magnificent creature on top of her.

Then she brings her hand up, tracing her fingertips lightly across Parker’s cheek, over her lips, and across her jaw. She can feel Parker’s bursts of breathless anticipation against her skin before she slides them down, tracing her neck, her shoulder blades, and her collar bone. The slow decent of her fingertips over every inch of Parker’s tiny body speaks more than Sophie knew she could ever say with words. But she wants to show Parker something; wants to make her _feel_ something beyond the physical.

When she comes to the scar that’s nestled beneath her right breast she dusts her fingertips lightly over it, making the blonde shiver on top of her. Then she leans in and kisses it, hearing Parker take in a sharp breath. “Don’t move,” she breathes against her skin, reminding her. “Don’t touch me,” she murmurs before she drags her lips upwards to wrap around one of Parker’s nipples. Parker whimpers and struggles to stay still as Sophie flicks her tongue against the straining bud; feeling the woman beneath her start to squirm. As she continues to use her tongue to shoot sparks of pleasure to Parker’s core, she lets her hands wander further downwards; mapping the dip of her waist and the curve of her hips. Parker sits up on her knees more, allowing Sophie more room as each pant from the sensations are louder than the last. Sophie drags her fingertips over her hip, down the inside of her thigh and Parker strains to get herself closer; whimpering. Sophie smirks a little against her skin.

“I told you not to move,” she reminds her softly.

“I can’t help it,” Parker breathes heavily. “I want to touch you, Sophie…”

“No,” Sophie tells her gently, then kisses around her nipple as her fingers tease a mere half an inch away from where Parker really needs her to satisfy. “I’m going to touch you.”

“Then touch me!” Parker exclaims in desperate desire; her patience obviously thinning quickly. It makes Sophie smirk widen.

“I’m _memorizing._ ”

“Do it _later!”_

She could taunt Parker for a little longer until her patience completely breaks in half, but then she’s sure she’d have a dominant Parker on her hands and she’s quite enjoying the submissive one she has right now. So she leans up and kisses Parker softly on the lips once before slipping her fingers through the thief’s soaked folds. “Like this?” she taunts a bit breathlessly just as Parker gasps hard, her hand shooting out to grab onto Sophie’s and dig her fingers in.

“Yes,” Parker breathes, and Sophie watches her face contort to one of pleasure as she starts to apply pressure to her clit, making her pant hard before she bites on her bottom lip. Sophie snakes her tongue out to tease her lips a little as her other hand makes its way up Parker’s body to cup her breast in her hand. She pinches her nipple just as she rubs her clit a little firmer, making Parker cry out loudly and rest her forehead against hers as she lets Sophie slowly start to bring her to new heights.

Sophie watches every face that Parker makes throughout her continuous stimulation, finding it hard to even glance at anything else. For someone who makes it a habit to never show an ounce of emotion; the queen of blank stares, Sophie can see every single one that passes across her face just then. She watches as she lets her fingers slip lower until sliding two deep inside of her, making Parker moan loudly as Sophie feels her clench around them impossibly tight.

“Shit,” Sophie breathes; the erotic sensation of being inside of her a bit overwhelming. “Look at me,” she requests breathlessly, then watches as Parker opens her eyes to look at her with this gaze that was so unadulterated in its lust and passion that Sophie nearly came right there.

Parker puts her hands on the back of the couch, holding it tightly as she continues to stare into Sophie’s eyes before beginning to rock herself against her hand. She lets out another moan, a pant, a whimper and Sophie’s practically mesmerized by how sensual this feels. It takes a moment, but she finally remembers to not let Parker do all the work and starts sliding her fingers in and out of her at a more rapid rate; loving the way each stoke emitted a sound or a slight shiver from the blonde on top of her.

“Fuck, Sophie,” Parker breathes as Sophie starts to lightly apply pressure to her clit as well. She keeps her eyes open though the entire time; not letting the pleasure overwhelm her. It’s the sexiest thing Sophie thinks she’s ever witnessed.

She can tell by Parker’s grip on her neck tightening and the frequent pulsating of her inner walls that she’s getting closer, and with every passing, heated breath and whimpered moan it drives Sophie to speed up and increase the pressure. It’s not long before Parker can barely breathe she’s panting and gasping so hard, so Sophie puts just enough pressure on her g-spot and clit combined to bring her right to the edge that she so desperately needs to throw herself over. “Come all over me, Parker,” Sophie breathes just as she watches every muscle in the tiny woman’s body tense as she looks her dead in the eye.

It really was one, simple, perfect moment of connection between the two of them.

When Parker releases, it’s the only time she shuts her eyes; her face contorting in ecstasy as she screams, pure satisfaction pouring from her body as she rides the wave. She collapses against her immediately, her face in the crook of Sophie’s neck as she tries to steady her breathing as small tremors continue to rack through her body. Sophie holds on to her, kissing her neck lightly and smiling to herself at having a real moment of connection with someone; even if it wasn’t who she would have thought it would be.

But maybe that was just part of her being blind before. Either way; the veil has been taken off of her eyes and there’s no way she’s ever going to put it back on.

 **THE END**


End file.
